The overall goal of this Center proposal is to develop effective diagnostic, prognostic and therapeutic measures against NIAID Category A-C pathogens. One of the objectives of the Center is to establish biosignatures of human cells exposed in vitro and in vivo to Category A-C pathogens. In this context, the main purpose of the Luminex Core will be to provide Investigators of the Center with expertise in multiplexing protein analysis using Luminex system. This analysis will complement and validate the results obtained from microarray gene expression analysis. Objectives: To establish and distribute within the Center standard operating procedures (SOP's) for multiplexing protein analysis using Luminex system; To analyze samples obtained from Investigators of the Center; To validate expression levels of candidate proteins by other methods (ELISA, Cytokine Bead Array, intracellular stainings and flow cytometry); To correlate the results of gene expression with protein expression. We view this analysis as part of our long term goal, which is to develop proteomics as it applies to the diagnosis and prognosis of human immune dysfunctions.